1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevator control system, and in particular, to an elevator control system for an elevator system in which a winding machine and an elevator control device in the control system are suitably installed in an elevator shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H4-15310 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. H8-231163 disclose an elevator control system which is arranged in an pit in an elevator shaft.
An elevator control system as is disclosed in the above-mentioned documents, is installed in an elevator shaft in order to eliminate the necessity of a machine room from an elevator system. However, for the control system which is usually installed in the pit of the elevator shaft, no countermeasure to cope with flooding in the pit of the elevator shaft has yet been made.
The present invention is devised in order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks inherent to the conventional elevator control system.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an elevator control system including an elevtator control device which can be installed in a pit within an elevator shaft and which can protect against flooding in the pit.
To the end according to the present invention, there is provided an elevator control system which is installed within a shaft, and which has a control device arranged in a pit below the level of the floor of a lowermost story, the elevator control device having an immersion proof structure.